The Blood of Demons
by Reaper Clossef Estudios
Summary: Num mundo onde seres das trevas entram em guerra por causa de uma profecia revelada, um garoto corre cada vez mais perigo. Mesmo para um vampiro solitário, corações que pararam de bater podem voltar a amar, de um instante para o outro. Kai x Occ.


**Titulo:** The Blood of Demon.  
**Autores: **Marly Xion (Mar Mar Pervertido) e Curinga.  
**Gênero**: mistério/ suspense/ drama/ romance/yaoi/ação.  
**Advertência**: beyblade não me pertence, e os personagens usados aqui, os occs são de propriedade privada!  
**Observações**: fic yaoi. Relação com homem x homem.Se não gosta, feche a janela, mas se aprecia esse tipo, fique a vontade.  
**Resumo geral**: Num mundo onde seres das trevas entram em guerra por causa de uma profecia revelada, um garoto corre cada vez mais perigo. Mesmo para um vampiro solitário, corações que pararam de bater podem voltar a amar, de um instante para o outro. Kai x Occ. Presente para Helena Hiwatari Masako.

**MarMar**- Muito bem! Aqui estamos oferecendo para vocês uma fic digna de ser lida! Presente para Helena Hiwatari Masako (e aí? Cookies?) Resumindo, uma guerra entre as duas raças das trevas se forma por uma profecia revelada, que, no entanto quem conseguir cumprir poderá arrecadar para a destruição da humanidade e uma nova era de seres malignos ira surgir.Porem esse é apenas uma das conseqüências se conseguir cumprir a profecia, mas os vampiros querem algo diferente dos lobisomens. A guerra se inicia, e talvez para um coração morto é apenas um começo de uma reencarnação.

**Curinga-** Que assim seja.

**Mar Mar-** Você só diz isso? Eu me matei de escrever...e vc escreve apenas 3 palavras?? Ò.Ó

**Curinga-** O que você quer que eu diga? Simplesmente a fic se passa numa época diferente, no qual possui muitas lutas, há romance não muito meloso, que os personagens ficam envolvidos num mistério e uma profecia pode acabar com tudo?

**Mar Mar**- Isso u.u

**Curinga**- ¬¬

**Legenda**: itálico- pensamento.  
Itálico entre aspas- fala do personagem ao telefone.

* * *

Capitulo I: "Jogue os dados, a sorte esta lançada."

A chuva caia do céu coberto de nuvens nesta noite, a água escorria pela catedral e as gárgulas de pedra que vigiavam todos dos dias as ruas de Paris, eram sua única companhia. Ficava cada vez mais molhado a cada segundo, porem pouco se importava, seus olhos permaneciam focados nas pessoas que passavam, continuavam suas vidas sem saber que estavam sendo observadas do alto, criaturas ingênuas que não sabem a verdade do mundo em que viviam. Pensam que seres das trevas não existem e caso existissem, já haveriam visto, estariam nos noticiários, haveria inúmeras mentiras criadas para conseguir audiência. Poucos sabem que estão rodeados por eles, que andam sem rumo focando seus rostos.

_Criaturas mortais, como podem ser tão felizes?_

Levou seu dedo indicador aos lábios finos e bem desenhados, mordeu-o de leve. Humanos são um mistério para esse jovem vampiro, que por sua vez não se lembrava de como era ser um. Sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto, como se pergunta-se, do por que estaria no mesmo lugar de sempre, sozinho com seus pensamentos tristes, num mundo injusto e amargo. A resposta, talvez ele não saberia. Seus olhos vermelhos sangue brilhavam, sem mesmo a lua cheia estando lá para apreciá-lo, porem não eram felizes nem tristes, talvez por isso os transformava tão medonhos e sem vida alguma.

A gárgula em forma de dragão ao seu lado criou vida, seus olhos dourados o focaram com interesse. Uma estranha criatura tão confusa que não ouve a razão. Não sabe ao certo do errado e do certo, e nunca teve paciência para aprender a diferença, e apenas com impulso age como acha correto, muitas vezes passando do limite e talvez por isso, que seja tão temido a ponto de estar sempre sozinho.

-O que quer?- a voz rouca saiu de sua prisão.

Indignada, a gárgula pergunta: - Como sabe que não vim para conversar?

-Você nunca vem- seus olhos a focaram com desprezo. Logo mais um longo momento de silêncio tinha acabado de ser criado, apenas com a respiração calma dele que não conseguia vencer o barulho da chuva constante, onde molhava tudo o que os pingos tocavam. Às vezes era melhor ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos mais profundos do que acompanhado por alguém que apenas esta fazendo seu trabalho.

Os olhos da gárgula focaram a multidão com seus guarda-chuvas armados de inúmeras cores diferentes, passos apressados eles davam, querendo chegar em casa logo para ver suas famílias. _Família, _qual era a sua definição? Ela sabia desde antes que essa palavra não havia significado para ele, que antes teve um começo feliz, mas agora não sabia dizer o certo. Qual seria a sensação de um abraço materno ou paterno?

Percebendo que ele não iria falar nada por um longo tempo, se precipitou:

-Querem sua presença na sala de reuniões imediatamente.

-Qual a razão?- deixou de focá-la por um momento olhando para o céu triste nesta noite. Sabia que, quando o chamavam seria para uma missão perigosa, ou quando precisavam de sua ajuda. Seria qual dessas possibilidades?

-Saberá quando chegar lá- após dizer essas palavras, a gárgula voltou ao seu posto de antes, ficando imóvel e gelada. Seus olhos dourados voltaram a serem cinza escuros e sem vida alguma, voltou a fazer companhia para as outras que completavam a majestosa catedral.

Pondo-se em pé, a longa capa negra que vestia acompanhou a rajada de vendo vindo do norte. Suspirou profundamente e deu um passo para frente, ficando na beirada. O pingente em forma de cruz reluziu diante da luz vinda de baixo, o metal brilhava, como seus olhos que se tornaram num tom escuro, ele deixou seus caninos a mostra. Deu mais um passo caindo da catedral. Sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto mais uma vez e não se importou em aterrissar em pé, e um barulho se fez quando seus pés cobertos por um par de coturnos tocaram o chão molhado.

Ninguém ali parecia notar sua presença, ninguém notaria se estivesse no meio da multidão que ia para casa ou para um abrigo longe da chuva. Todos pareciam querer fugir dela, e caminhando até o ponto do metrô ele observava os próprios pés, sem ter nenhuma razão para obedecer àquelas ordens dadas. Toda dor que sentia sem amor nenhum era melhor do que ficar na miséria de sua antiga vida. Mesmo ainda as cicatrizes sangram toda vez que tem um pensamento feliz, não se importaria de conviver com eles.

Ouviu gritos de longe. Uma mulher gritava histericamente para que pegassem o homem que corria com uma bolsa azul clara nas mãos. O jovem ali, apenas colocou o pé na frente quando o ladrão estava passando rente ao seu corpo, e logo em seguida pelo canto dos olhos o viu cair no chão ao lado de uma poça de água. A bolsa que saiu das mãos dele quando ia cair, esticou seu braço fazendo com que acaba-se ficando pendurado pela alça, e quando a mulher chegou ofegante, ele a deu sem dizer uma mera palavra e continuou andando mesmo com alguns olhares o seguindo.

Talvez a moça tinha dito alguma coisa relacionada com um "muito obrigado", mas de onde ele vem agradecimentos são para perdedores e fracos. Definitivamente ele não era um. A chuva agora tinha aumentado seu ritmo, estava mais forte e a cada momento mais pessoas apressavam os passos. Logo diante da entrada do metrô ele estava, e ali desceu as escadas cobertas pelo azulejo branco encardido. Já no meio do hall, varias pessoas esperavam o meio de transporte e ele apenas se encostou rapidamente em um dos pilares quando percebeu a presença indesejável deles, pois havia duas pessoas ali que lhe chamaram a atenção. Não por não serem humanos, mais sim pelo qual, não se misturam com humanos por que querem, apenas quando é mandando e ainda por cima cumprem as ordens contra gosto. Incrível que não tinha percebido a presença deles antes, talvez por causa da chuva que abafara o rastro deles, ou então que estava muito detraído, mas a segunda opção estava fora do contexto. Do canto ele viu apenas um par de olhos amarelados, num estilo de gato que lhe chamava muito atenção, e de cabelos longos de cor negros como a noite, um rapaz belo estava ali com sua mochila azul esperando para ir para casa. Poderia se parecer com um rapaz bonito, mas as aparências enganam.

O segundo ele não conseguia ver, o pilar atrapalhava, mesmo não vendo sabia que estava ali. A presença deles incomodava, mas nada poderia fazer, mesmo o mundo sendo muito pequeno para ambos. Finalmente o barulho do transporte ecoou pelos seus ouvidos e um ranger aumentava a cada instante. Finalmente tinha chegado à estação e aberto as portas. Poucas pessoas desciam e muitas entravam, empurrando uma nas outras para conseguir algum lugar. Algum tempo depois a porta volta a fechar e agora que sabia que nada poderiam fazer ele saiu de seu lugar inicial enquanto o metro começava a se movimentar, e caminhou até em frente uma das portas e encarou os mesmos olhos amarelados, num tom mais de dourado claro. Um sorriso se formou em seus olhos quando um ruivo ao lado do moreno fez uma expressão de espanto, mas sem deixar muito aparecer para não chamar a atenção dos humanos alheiros. O mesmo tentou fazer alguma coisa, porem já começara a partir e ao longo da velocidade que o transporte pegava o vampiro de cabelos bicolores ficava para trás, até então ambos perderem contato visual.

O ruivo agora estava inquieto, seus olhos profundos transmitiam insegurança e o seu companheiro apenas ficava sem entender. Estava muito cheio o local, pessoas se empurravam e eles apenas permaneciam ali, sem se mexer praticamente.

-Tala, o que foi?- sua voz saiu calma, tentando fazê-lo se acamar. Sua expressão mudou de normal para curioso, o que tinha o assustado tanto?

Detraído apenas o olhou sem entender e logo mais voltou a olhar para os lados- _Superior não vai gostar nada disso.- _Respirou fundo e mudou sua face para uma expressão para que parecesse mais calma e segura, mesmo não estando.

A voz rouca e eletrônica vinda do fundo do metrô avisava que logo estariam chegando no próximo ponto. Tala apenas mexeu os seus ombros para trás e para frente como estivesse os aquecendo, e os olhos do outro apenas observavam a paisagem de fora. Com a velocidade já diminuindo, o ruivo apenas encostou a mão no ombro do outro e vez menção para que o seguisse.

-Vamos descer aqui Ray- apertou com os dedos da outra mão a maleta preta que carregava consigo. Um anel com uma pedra verde reluziu com a vinda da luz da estação.

-Mas esse não é o nosso ponto. Devemos ir até a ...- sentiu um dos dedos dele encostar em seus lábios o fazendo calar.

-Eu sei aonde devemos ir, mas ouve uma mudança de planos- esperou que o metrô chegasse a estação e abrisse as portas para ele e seu companheiro passarem. Um ao lado do outro calasse para não chamar atenção dos outros que andavam por ali. Com a maleta balançando de um lado para o outro avançaram para um telefone mais próximo.

Tala pegou o telefone e começou a discar um numero qualquer. Não queria mais problemas, já estava sendo uma confusão para achar o "garoto prodígio" no qual seu sangue é tão precioso. Às vezes não sabemos se lendas são verdadeiras até que se prove o contrário e dessa vez eles estavam prontos para testá-la, sem ao menos ter o interesse das conseqüências. Esperou sem dizer uma única palavra até a linha se estabilizar.

-Temos um problema senhor- Viu o moreno apenas se encostar ao lado com uma cara de infelicidade e de arrogância. Novato, não sabia o certo o que estava acontecendo mas logo descobriria.

_-"O que é?"_- Uma voz familiar e rude perguntou. Uma de poucos amigos, e quando aparecia um problema era melhor resolver logo, não gostava de complicações.

-Adivinha quem esta de volta?

* * *

**Continua :** Capitulo II- "_Sou uma influencia desde antes"_

_Comentários são bem vindos! \o/_

_Faça um (alguns) autor(es) feliz(es) ! Doe comentários! Não machuca, não arranca pedaços e nem engorda! Faz bem a sáu__de!_


End file.
